Final Words
by suicidalfallenangel
Summary: Marik and Leilah are in love. After certain circumstances, Marik finds himself trying to live without her. Will he be able to do it?


Prologue: Marik walked up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
"It's time, I can't take it any more," he said to himself, quietly. He walked into his room and  
  
closed the door behind him.  
  
.................................................................... .....................................  
  
In the final 3 minutes of school, Marik was sitting in class, drawing in his notebook, and ignoring everything that was going on around him. Marik Ishtar is the type of person that would rather be alone, in the quiet, than talk to people. When the bell rang, Marik gathered his books and walked out of the classroom as quickly as possible. Finally, he thought, I thought that bell would never ring. As he was walking through the corridor he spotted his girlfriend, Leilah, waiting for him.  
  
"Hey," he said as he approached her.  
  
"Hey," she replied. Leilah, like Marik, preferred quiet and darkness. That was easy to see when you looked at her. Take today for example. Leilah was wearing a long black skirt, with knee boots partially visible from the bottom. She was also wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt. Leilah always wore long sleeves, and Marik knew exactly why. Leilah has some family issues, she would never explain exactly what they were, and she was dealing with a deep depression. Leilah's way of "dealing" was self-mutilation. Leilah would use razors and knives to "take away the pain," or so she said.  
  
As Marik and Leilah walked out the school doors, Marik noticed that Leilah was acting different. "What's wrong?" he asked, gently.  
  
"Huh.... oh...nothing...I'm fine...really..." stammered Leilah.  
  
"Well, if you need someone to talk to, know that I'm always here, okay?" he reassured her. Leilah gave a weak smile in return. I just know that there's something wrong, Marik thought, but what? Marik walked Leilah to her house.  
  
"I'll call you, okay?" Marik said to Leilah.  
  
"No, I want to call you, please. You always call me, it's my turn," Leilah said. Marik smiled.  
  
"Okay, it's your turn." Marik said good-bye to Leilah, and walked home. When Marik arrived at his house, he realized that no one was home. Big surprise, he thought. Marik lives with his mother, father, and his younger sister, Ishizu. It's been a long time since the entire family has talked to one another, let alone all been in the same room. His mother is always taking Ishizu to all her sports activities, which were VERY time consuming. His father is a workaholic, who goes to work very early and come home past midnight. Marik mostly kept to himself in his room. What a family. Marik unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Just as he started walking up the stairs, the phone rang. Marik wasn't surprised to hear Leilah's voice on the other line.  
  
"Hey, I didn't think you would call so soon," Marik said.  
  
"Yeah...well, I love you and I couldn't wait to talk to you," Leilah said quietly.  
  
"Well, I love you, too," Marik replied.  
  
"I've gotta go," Leilah said, "I'll call you later, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"I love you, bye," and Leilah hang up the phone. That good-bye sounded almost final, thought Marik as he walked up to his room. When Marik got up to his room, he tossed his school bag onto the floor and collapsed on his bed.  
  
"What a day," he said to himself, drowsily. Within minutes, he had fallen asleep. Marik awoke, and looked at the clock besides his bed. It read 6:42, (or 18:42 on 24 hr clock.) Didn't think I slept that long, he thought to himself as he got up off his bed. As he started his way down the stairs, he thought, I wonder if Leilah called back while I was asleep... Just as Marik entered the kitchen, to get something to eat, the doorbell rang. Great timing, Marik thought, gloomily. When Marik opened the door, he was surprised to see Leilah's parents. Her mother was crying.  
  
"Uh...hi guys. What's up?" Marik asked.  
  
"Marik...we are so sorry...but..." Leilah's mother started.  
  
"But Leilah...Leilah had an...accident..." finished her father.  
  
"What kind of an accident? Is she okay?" Marik asked, frantically.  
  
"No, son...she's...she's..." her father tool a deep breath and said, "She's dead. She killed herself a couple...a couple hours ago...shot her self...in the head...with my old gun..." After he finished, both him and his wife held each other close and her mother let out a wailing sob as silent tears rolled down her father's cheek. Marik didn't believe it. Marik couldn't believe it.  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Marik asked panicking. Their silence answered his question. Yes, they were telling the truth. Yes, Leilah is gone. Gone from his life forever. This was too much for Marik to handle. He started backing away from the door, and stumbled on a piece of carpet. As Marik sat on the floor, Leilah's parents watched him sympathetically. He put his face in his hands, and started to cry. This really can't really be happening, he thought as tears streamed down his cheeks. I must be sleeping...no...I HAVE to be sleeping...oh, please...let me be sleeping...Having a nightmare...wake up...yes...I need to wake up. Marik wasn't dreaming. It really was happening. He lost the only person he loved. The only one who cared... He thought of her final words to him, "I love you, bye," her voice ringing in his head. Over and over, I love you, bye. He heard her saying it, I love you, bye." He should have known. He should have called her back. He should have run to her house. Something.  
  
The next morning, when Marik awoke, he didn't remember why he felt so terrible. Then it all came flooding back to him. Leilah. Dead. Gone forever. The way she said, "I love you, bye." He will remember these words for the rest of his life. The rest of the day was a blur. Somehow, Marik managed to get dressed. Somehow, Marik managed to walk down the stairs. Somehow, Marik managed to talk to his family. Somehow, they made arrangements for the funeral. Somehow. But he didn't remember how. All he remembered was thinking of Leilah. Life will never be the same without her...never.  
  
A couple days went by. Now it was the day of the funeral. This day was also a blur. All he could think about was that inside that casket was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The love of his life. He still had trouble believing it. At the viewing, had kept hoping that she would jump out and yell "Surprise!" But she didn't. After the funeral, Marik went straight home. He couldn't bring himself to be around people. He went into his room, collapsed onto his bed, and once again, started crying.  
  
"Leilah!" he shouted, "Leilah! How could you do this to me? How could you leave me alone, like this? You knew I needed you! You knew you were the only thing in my life! Why?" But only silence answered him. He needed to be with her again. He couldn't live with out her. Maybe that was the answer. Join her. Could he possibly? The days went by. Then the weeks. After 3 weeks without her he had made his decision. He will join her. After school. He will after school. After school. And when the final bell rang, he went home, with only one thought in his mind. Leilah. When Marik got home, he pushed the door open, and breathed in the familiar scent in for the last time. Marik walked up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
"It's time, I can't take it any more," he said to himself, quietly. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
The End 


End file.
